


One more kiss

by Kuro_Ko, LinaLuthor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, We die like Odessa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Ko/pseuds/Kuro_Ko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaLuthor/pseuds/LinaLuthor
Summary: Ingrid is visiting Enbarr and spending some time with her friend Dorothea, who makes a bet with her: if she doesn't accompany her to a gay bar and kiss a girl until midnight that day, she'll have to buy her age in beer packs.Little did Ingrid know that more than just a kiss would happen when she meets Edelgard
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	One more kiss

Ingrid’s nervous, she tucks her tie once more as she looks at her reflection in the car’s window. The music from outside the bar is loud and she can feel the rhythm in her bones, reverberating in her chest and making her heart skip a beat.

“I’m not sure about this, Thea…” She says, before scratching her short hair in a nervous tick.

“Oh, shush, Ingrid darling. This is a good opportunity for you to socialize.” Dorothea grabs her arm, pulling her toward the building, the music louder with every step. “Besides, Petra and I will be around if you ever need us. But this isn’t Fhirdiad, you can be free and look for a lovely lady tonight.” She says as she winks at her, a mischievous smile in her lips.

Ingrid rolls her eyes, letting herself be guided through the door and getting surprised by the multicolor lights and the music playing. The bar is packed, women coming and going, showing more skin than she’s seen in a long time.

She swallows.

“I guess we’re doing this, then…” She whispers, barely loud enough for Dorothea to hear her.

“Oh, Ingrid, dear, we are. And I  _ hope _ to see you with a lovely lady by your side before midnight.” Dorothea laughs, moving smoothly and quickly through the people to the bar, where Petra is in a sleeveless top tank preparing drinks; the glasses, and her hands are a blur as she moves with lightning speed.

Ingrid sees Petra’s muscles and looks around, painfully aware of the looks she’s getting from some of the ladies.

Her mind starts to spin as her heart is running wild and her legs feel light.

She’s painfully aware she’s surrounded by gorgeous women in a lesbian bar.

At first she can do no more than stare, letting her senses get used to everything going on around her. Her heart now beats in time with the music, eyes wide in surprise at seeing all those girls completely free, kissing, dancing, spinning to the song blasting around them or to a rhythm that is so personal to them and their chosen partners.

Not that she has never seen that before, has watched her fair share of lesbian shows and even caught a couple or two being brave in the streets of Fhirdiad. Preferably alone at night, when there are few to stare and even fewer that could judge. 

However, that was something else entirely, making her entire self flutter with the thought that she could do the same. That she wanted the same, even. 

And damn if she would lose that stupid bet to Dorothea. No, her friend wouldn’t make her buy her age in packs of beer tonight. Or ever. Which only means that… she had to find a pretty girl to kiss. 

She isn’t sure if her friend was being a tease as always or actually would make her pay, but better never to find that out in any case. Plus, she realizes once she feels more comfortable and at ease in that place, it’s not as if she isn’t surrounded by a lot of beautiful women. 

The thing is… how to get that started? She leans against the nearest wall, watching, no longer afraid or overwhelmed. Just… waiting, in a sense. She catches the eye of several girls, who either smile encouragingly at her or tilt their heads in wonder. Maybe thinking about what she is doing, what is her plan (not that she has any, of course, she’s too busy trying to figure out how everything works in there, how it might differ from the bars she has been with her friends in Fhirdiad, but she leaves them brooding, her lack of response seen as mysterious rather than hesitant).

Until she feels a pull of some sort, to her right. An energy so starkly different from others around her, she wonders later how she failed to recognize it sooner. She turns her head, already puzzled at the slow, unfamiliar hum running through her body, briefly notes how Dorothea is casually hanging around Petra, thinks how nice it must be to have someone like that -

Then loses all semblance of a coherent thought when her eyes meet vivid, vibrant lilac ones already fixed on her. The intensity with which it lingers over her, over each and every part of her body, ends up in a small blush coloring her cheeks. She can feel the warmth rushing to her face, is thankful the lights are low and multicolored, so that maybe that stranger can’t notice it. 

Instead of the encouraging glance she got from other women, those violet eyes actually taunt her. To what, at that moment in time Ingrid doesn’t completely know. She wants to find out, she realizes as she takes a first step forward, then another, clearly in the direction of that silver-haired girl with the enchanting eyes, in the burgundy, buttoned-up shirt and black pants that enhances her features, making them seem ethereal under the multicolored lights. 

The woman also walks toward her and they meet in the center of the bar, a smile on their lips. Hers, challenging and small. Ingrid’s, welcoming and taken aback, visibly already flustered for the simple fact that unknown girl has decided to give her the time of her night. 

“You were looking a little bit lost, all by yourself like that.” The woman says once they step even closer and, as if in an unspoken agreement, starts dancing softly to the song that is playing. Her voice is velvety, playful, her tone intrigued. As if she is trying to understand why that was the case.

“So you decided it was a nice idea to keep me company?” Ingrid completes with a small smile, suddenly bold at their proximity and the way that girl arches an eyebrow, then beams back at her. “Though I can only say the same about you.”

“Heh, checkmate I suppose.” She whispers back, her mouth a breath away from Ingrid’s ear. The gesture making them both shiver, in anticipation for what is happening. How their energies mingle together, how comfortable it is to be in each other’s presence already. “What’s your name, little smooth talker?”

For a second she wishes Dorothea could be there and hear it so she could see her reaction. Her friend always teased her for not acting on her impulses. Time to prove her wrong. “I’m Ingrid.” She leans in to mutter it in her ear, mimicking that, aware of how the smaller girl trembles at it, at how her breath tickles her ear. “And you?”

“Edelgard.” She spins away, placing some distance in between them. It’s not a motion born from repulsion, or in any way to halt their interaction. On the contrary, it’s yet another dare, her lilac eyes sparkling with the unspoken challenge as the music changes to something faster and they dance around each other.

Their feet carve space in the crowded place, other couples stepping away to give them the center as they dance, sometimes talking in whispers once they come closer, or with shouts when they are a little bit away. They have no idea for how long they go like that, but at some point in time they place their arms on each other’s shoulders, eyes lock and everything else stops existing. The only sign they can perceive that they aren’t by themselves are the lights, which at times bathe them in reds, blues, purples and oranges. 

It’s hard for Edelgard to slide a hand down the blonde’s shoulder and arm, her touch soft and gentle, then lace their fingers together as she asks: “Want a drink?”

Ingrid nods, her heart beating fast at all that is going on and how she was enjoying not only herself, mentally thanking Dorothea for talking her into it, but also the incredibly gorgeous woman in front of her. They skim through other girls in several different interactions with their partners, some kissing, others just swaying to the song like they were before. The blonde looks around, letting Edelgard lead her to the bar and order, as she takes stock of what others are doing, deciding what she wants to do herself. 

Though the answer is clear and easy to find, the image playing in her mind as they sip their drinks and lean against the counter, too antsy to take a seat. Their irises still drawn to one another, even when they were standing there and doing nothing more than that. 

Ingrid feels another pair of eyes on her and she knows they belong to her friend, feels the smile and the dare in them as clear as she can perceive them in Edelgard’s own unrelenting glance. That, and all she saw before they went for a drink, seals the deal for her and makes her grab the other girl’s hand once she is sure they are both done with their beverages. 

Instead of leading them back to the dancefloor, as she realizes the silver-haired woman thought she would, she takes her right to the wall, the exact place she had been leaning against as that night began, and lets her instincts take over. Her mind shoving to the side a part of her that was wondering if that was the right thing to do, letting her arm push a surprised, yet smiling Edelgard into the wall and pin her there.

Ingrid glances at the smaller woman for a second, the one second of hesitation she allows herself to have as she makes sure everything is fine, that she can go on or if should step back. Seeing nothing more than a pang of impatience on those vibrant lilac eyes, she eases her body forward as slowly as she can so as to tease her, until their lips are mere centimeters apart.

Her hands catch Edelgard’s and their fingers entwine, with Ingrid pressing her against the wall just as she touches her lips into her parted ones, at first with small, gentle motions to lead her on. Until she decides it’s stupid to keep in control like that, or to deny what she really, really wants to do.

She crushes her lips into the smaller woman’s, humming to herself when that elicits a sound of approval from Edelgard, their lips parting, enclosing around each other, eyes shut. Ingrid has kissed girls before, that part isn’t new. The novelty comes in how right that feels, how snugly the two seem to fit together, their bodies shimmering and moving to better accommodate and feel each other more.

At some point the blonde lets go of her partner’s hands and roams her fingers all over her arms, her shoulders, relishing on how warm and welcoming she feels, her entire body coiling in response to that shift. Edelgard’s fingers caress her arms, squeezing the muscle under it and making Ingrid shudder in response.

It’s bittersweet to have to pull back from the other woman when they both need to go for a deep breath. They are panting, the heat building in between them already making some thin perspiration etch their skin. Their eyes stay locked for a while, smiling and dancing, emerald on lilac and so many things passing through them.

Ingrid can’t help but still feel the weight of another one’s stare at them. She knows they were being watched before, as they kissed, but there is a certain someone she wants to make sure has seen it. So grudgingly she turns away the slightest from Edelgard and searches for a while, until she eventually finds Dorothea, hanging beside Petra with her eyes wide and a smirk on her lips.

The blonde arches her eyebrows, to make sure her friend knows she has lost the bet, and laughs the slightest when Dorothea salutes her with the drink she was holding. Barely feels it when Edelgard gets tired of watching that scene unfold and places a hand on her shoulder.

“Having fun, are we?” She whispers in that velvety voice again, then lets her hand travel up to her chin and forces Ingrid to turn around, her emerald eyes surprised when she puts her lips to the blonde’s, restarting the kiss and claiming her full attention and her mouth at once.

Her body is on fire, her eyes closed, her hands against the wall, kissing the girl, completely engulfed by the feeling. Her mind can’t keep up, spinning around the fact that she is actually kissing a beautiful woman.

She isn’t hiding behind a wall.

She isn’t locking a door to steal a kiss from a girl she called too soon her girlfriend.

She’s surrounded by people, no one is pointing a finger at them. Edelgard bites her bottom lip and then licks it.

It’s too much.

She breaks the kiss, gasping for air, confused and, for a second, scared. Her eyes focus on the woman in front of her, her lilac eyes, her intense stare.

Edelgard grabs her by her tie and pulls her in for another kiss.

Ingrid realizes, as she’s tugged again to those lips she’s swollen by kissing, she’s more than willing, despite her fears and doubts.

She wants to keep kissing this woman, she wants to get lost in the feeling, in the exaltation she feels in her blood, in the impossible soft lips she’s been kissing that night. In the warm, silky skin her hands have just tried and can’t get enough of.

Edelgard uses her tie as leverage, shifting positions when she’s halfway back to her lips, pressing Ingrid against the wall and keeping the tie in her hands, to make her lower her face and mouth.

Ingrid catches a growl that wants to escape from her throat, only placated by the kisses she’s gifted. Her hands travel to her partner’s waist, bringing her as close as she can, joined by their hips, Edelgard’s hands in her shoulders and tie.

The blonde feels how she’s starting to lose grip in her control and sanity, how it’s getting harder and harder to remember that they’re in a bar and should at least keep some semblance of decorum. The notion completely slipping through her mind as she is helplessly pinned against the wall with the same strength and desire that she showed the other woman before.

She can’t decide if she likes the position she is in, though. While it is good to feel Edelgard’s fingers weaving through her short hair, tugging it a little so their faces are almost even, or when they roam down her cheeks, down the center of her throat and lightly resting over the small portion of her collarbones which are exposed, then tugging a bit under the suit, as if willing to show more. 

The feeling of her hands against her skin was inebriating, egging her on until after a while those ghost-like caresses finally make a moan escape her lips, vibrating low in Edelgard’s mouth and eliciting a small giggle from her. The woman was surely having too much fun at her expense, she mused, blushing a little due to that and having one small coherent thought in between all of that flurry of motion.

The thought being, Ingrid had better take control of that and also be sure the smaller girl got flustered to no end, as well. And with that in mind, she takes her hands away from her waist and places them at her shoulders, very slow in order to not alert her to her plans. Finally, smiling to herself in triumph, she flips Edelgard as swiftly as possible and is rewarded with a sound of surprise that gets lost in their unrelenting kiss. 

Ingrid pins her again, one leg instinctively pressing in between the other girl’s, her hands winding into her hair in order to keep her in place. Their bodies grinding against one another, just as their lips were, as the blonde finally sticks out her tongue and licks Edelgard’s lower lip, letting her know what she wants next. Hums in satisfaction when the smaller woman opens her mouth to allow her in, shuddering in delight at that new touch, of how she’s being showered with attention and all that care. Wanting that moment to last forever, to go further or stay frozen in time due to how good she felt. 

Warmth was curbing in Edelgard’s belly already, a distinct heat from the one they are sharing. She tries hard to not grind against the knee that is so nicely positioned against her, an extra, welcome touch that makes her more excited, more on edge and closer to losing her mind with that amazing girl. A little part of her mind is thanking all the forces of the universe that she decided to go there that night, has never had that outcome to all the times she went to gay bars before.

They can barely remember their surroundings, so lost they are in their own selves and all they are feeling at that moment. A mistake, they know, but it’s not as if they can help it after all.

Unknown to both of them, Dorothea is watching from her place in the bar, leaning on the counter and smiling. Petra is next to her, leaned over the counter so she and her girlfriend are in the same line, the both of them looking at the spectacle of the night.

“My boss will be wanting to ban them, if they keep making out.” Petra says, her right hand in Dorothea’s beer, playing with it lazily.

“Oh, shush, Petra darling. Ingrid needs to blow out some steam.”

“I’m in agreement. I just hope they will not be being ban forever.”

“Even if they do, this is too good. Let us enjoy Ingrid being out of her repressed self a little longer.” Dorothea knows Petra’s smiling next to her, she tilts her head and enjoys the kiss her girlfriend places on her cheek.

“Of course, darling.”

Edelgard feels her blood raging and boiling in her veins, she’s back against the wall, and this woman,  _ this gorgeous woman,  _ has gotten her pinned against the wall, her arms strong and her body sharply defined by muscles.

She can feel them through her clothes and her mind goes wild just by the touch of them.

Yet she’s out of her element, being guided in every single interaction, her movements restricted by the weight against her.

She breaks the kiss to gasp for air before diving into it again.

She’s losing it. She’s letting herself be swept away and just allowing her instincts to take over. Edelgard bites Ingrid’s bottom lip, sucking it and getting a sense of control, her hands in her partner’s shoulders.

She could be pinned against the wall, but she’s a storm that can’t be weather nor navigated.

And Ingrid is about to find it out herself.

Before she can lunge into her, decided to make her kneel before her, she feels a tapping in her shoulder and it gets her completely out of her element. She pulls away from Ingrid, blinking at the person that just tapped her shoulder trying to make out their face to curse them all the way down to the bottomless pit of hell.

It’s Petra, her friend.

She takes part of her curses back. Just some of them.

“Petra, what…”

“I’m so sorry, Edelgard, but we will be closing soon, and…” She looks at her and then at Ingrid, whose face is being consumed by a furious blush she’s unable to fight. “I believe you will be needing to leave.”

“Thank you, Petra... And also, apologies.” She adds in a small voice, even if she is barely feeling guilty. Or flustered by what she and Ingrid have been doing.

Even if, she realizes as the two disentangle and walk away from the place, every single one of those girls were staring at them with expressions ranging from amazed to delighted at the sight they were able to watch for… 

How long has it been, again? She doesn’t know, doesn’t want to look at her wristwatch, at her phone, heck, at the street itself once Ingrid opens the door and lets her walk in front. The summer night is warm, the slight breeze a welcome touch to her feverish skin, but more welcome still is that amazingly gorgeous woman’s glaze, always on her, as unfocused on the world around them as she is. 

Or perhaps… a little more focused than she is, as a moment later Edelgard is yet again pressed into the wall, now on the outside of the bar, and encased in those strong arms, those enticing lips and the woman that has been worshipping her for all that time. And even though she chuckles at that, there is nothing she wants more than to keep that going. And going, escalating until she can do nothing more than react. There is no one to stop them now anymore, anyways.

The only thing is that… hm, maybe it was about time she isn’t the one being pinned anymore, right? Remembering how she was flipped around at ease when they were inside the bar, Edelgard executes the same movement and is successful, pulling away from Ingrid for a few seconds in order to smile, visibly gloating. Then edges her body closer ever so languidly, taunting and teasing, just as she was at the beginning of the night. Lightly wonders how she let herself lose control of that, as she is usually the one to take dominance to begin with, but brushes it off given what a good time she has been having.

She resumes their kissing, or is about to when the door to the bar springs open too fast and it causes her to jump away, Ingrid’s hands the only thing keeping her close and stable. She blushes when Petra comes out, hand in hand with Dorothea, and both can’t help but snicker when they take in the scene - and Edelgard’s skittishness most of all. 

“My my, eager, are we?” Dorothea says, unable to not tease at that sight. “You were quite the spectacle too. Sorry for kicking you out but my dear Petra has to keep her job, you know?” 

They don’t know how to respond, but then don’t even pull away from each other anyway. Although Ingrid is still unused to being seen like that and not judged, it feels good to keep Edelgard against the wall. To keep their bodies together, touching as much as they can, the warmth unfamiliar to her and welcome all the same.

“Do you need a room, dears? You can go back to my apartment.” She goes on, caressing Petra’s forearm in a meaningful way. “I was planning to go to Petra’s anyways.” She winks at both of them, both of them her friends she has never had the chance to introduce each other, until now.

“If hm… If you really don't mind.” Ingrid finally speaks, her voice not completely there, turning away from Edelgard to meet her friend’s stare. It was nice to see her with her girlfriend too, both of them acting so casually. It wasn’t a view she would be graced with in Faerghus, least of all Fhirdiad.

She can’t believe she is actually saying those words, their meaning sinking into her and her body tensing, something that isn’t lost on Edelgard and she responds by caressing her arm up and down, a gentle, soothing gesture that isn’t at odds after what they have already done. 

“No! You seem to be get along very well. I did not want to be breaking you apart either, so go on.” Petra said with a kind smile. “Edelgard, I will see you on Monday then?”

“O-of course, Petra. And thank you.” She has to clear her throat, not noticing how raucous her voice due to them shouting a bit and all the moans she had to suppress earlier on.

They wait a few moments after Dorothea and Petra wave goodbye and walk away. Only then does Ingrid take a small step away from her, holds her hand with urgency and leads her away, ushering her towards Dorothea’s apartment - counting herself lucky it was no more than five minutes away from the bar. It isn’t as if she could wait too much longer, too, her mind excited at the prospect of keeping that going, of not only having to resort to long kisses and groping in the dark of a gay bar.

The moments to come expected, but at the same time feared. Both feelings being convened to Edelgard by how tightly she squeezed her hands, how briskly she walked.

Edelgard doesn’t let go of her hand to caress the back of her head. Ingrid shivers as she feels the fingers scratching her nape through her short hair, she’s completely taken away by Edelgard’s smile, before coming willingly to the kiss she was demanding by tugging her by the neck.

She doesn’t really know how they make those five minutes, those blocks where she feels she’s walking on clouds and her knees are weak and her heart is swelling and soaring in her chest. All that time she’s carried and guided by Edelgard’s kisses, her voice warm and enticing, her eyes a world she wants to get lost in.

She guides and follows, walking in their own dimension, taken away by her laughter clear and clean when she misses a kiss and bumps her nose instead of claiming her lips. Ingrid isn’t sure they can’t make the way faster to Dorothea’s. Behind that door, in the elevator, she feels as time is execrably slow and at the same time unforgivingly fast.

They are almost at Dorothea’s, after the elevator she just needs to open the apartment’s door.

And then…

And then?

The elevator’s doors open and they manage to get out without breaking their kiss. Ingrid’s fumbling with Dorothea’s keys. She tries to open the door and fails, and yet she is reluctant to let Edelgard go from their kiss.

What would happen if she let go and it all just disappeared into thin air?

What would happen if she lets her go and she doesn’t come back?

It’s a ridiculous feeling, she knows, by the way they’ve fought over dominance it seems they are both equally willing for this to happen. Yet Ingrid can’t turn off the worries in her mind, the so strongly hardwired fear of rejection, fear of being different.

Fear of being stuck with someone she doesn’t love.

As if to get her fears away, almost as she could read her mind, Edelgard stops for a second, looks at the keys and just wraps both of her legs around her waist, strong and wild she allows Ingrid to use both of her hands to open the door.

This woman is a dream come true.

Completely unaware of Ingrid’s thoughts, Edelgard is just feeling her body under her touch, her strong back muscles, her biceps corded as steel, her shoulders prominent and budging.

She swallows.

Where in all Enbarr has this girl appeared from?

She’s lost in all of it, in the myriad sensations as Ingrid does indeed bring them both inside the rather ample apartment and closes the door with a foot, letting it thud as loudly as it had to since she had wrapped more tentative, somewhat careful hands around Edelgard’s ribs, helping to keep her stable until she could pin her on the wall again for balance. 

The kisses resume, prodding, teasing, entwined with bites and suckling. This time, with no one else around them, they felt even freer to go about what they want. To express their deepest wishes, what has been in their minds since they looked at one another while in the bar. Ingrid lets her instincts run wild, enjoying how those strong legs pressed against her waist, how she can feel well-trained muscles clenching at her. Wonders what it will feel like to touch them and to squeeze, without the barrier of clothes in between her fingers and skin. 

And then actually does so, sliding one hand away from her ribs, up to her shoulders and then down, slightly caressing her chest before seeking for the hem of her shirt. 

There’s nothing else in their minds but how different, overwhelming that experience is. The grinding of lips and muscle, the pull of smell and the small whimpers already leaving their throats. The white-hot warmth slowly climbing and making its way in response to touch and all the other senses involved. 

There’s no telling what exactly makes Ingrid stop listening to those instincts, to her body’s call. Maybe a memory of other times when something similar occurred, when she stole kisses from other girls but wasn’t really reciprocated. Or a jeering, scathing word that made her doubt herself, especially when it came from someone she trusted, who she wanted to take all the way there. Only to be rejected due to her inexperience, to how she halted and stopped right at the most important time. 

The sensation that maybe this could happen again too strong, almost as if it were happening at that same moment if Edelgard said those words even if none were uttered. 

A clear, loud call rings true her mind fogged by wanting and desire. Ingrid can’t help but listen to it, recognizing it immediately and feeling her throat dry and close by its voice.

Suddenly her hands are not so sure and her mouth isn’t demanding and her desire gets placated by her fears. The hand she has in her belly, firm and warm, suddenly is shy to continue its path.

Ingrid looks at it, covered by the fabric of Edelgard’s shirt, suddenly she’s scared.

She’s so scared.

What’s she thinking? She’s never done this. She’s never been so down the line.

She looks at Edelgard, at her beautiful lilac eyes and finds understanding in them.

She swallows, feeling defeated, how does she even manage to capture the eye of a woman so beautiful to just let her down?

“Uh…” Her voice has also lost its strength, barely a whisper she can’t muster any higher.

“Ingrid…?” Her voice is so warm, so rich, full of different shades and colors. She wishes she could just concentrate on it, let that voice guide her back into her wanting mood, give herself the opportunity to just let herself go and have fun for once.

But the ringing call is howling clear and loud in her mind, making her hands tremble and her determination waver.

"I never ever truly been this down before...." She admits, her voice small, shy, scared.

Edelgard looks at her, taking a moment before cupping her face with both of her hands and smiling, a soft, reassuring smile she could drown in.

“That’s ok.” She whispers, kissing her softly, open mouth kisses that don’t escalate but let her fingers tingling and her heart racing. She breaks the kiss and nestles herself in Edelgard’s neck, feeling her beating heart there, her smell intoxicating in her nose. They keep there, in the same position, rocking gently as they dance to the rhythm of their racing hearts.

Ingrid waits a bit longer, taking solace and strength in the white skin that has turned red and pink by her kisses, before straightening up and looking for her mouth again, a shy intent. Edelgard is more than happy to comply, meeting her halfway, soft, even lazy, open kisses that escalate slowly but surely.

One.

A second one.

A third one.

Kiss after kiss, she feels again in control, she feels the weight in her arms, the sweet, wet tongue in her lips, the wanting that spurs all of her senses.

The fire that has taken a hold in her lower belly and spine.

Kiss after kiss her fears melt away by the light of her own inner wildfire.

Her legs move by themselves, carrying them both toward Dorothea’s room. She’ll explain to her friend later why she’s picked her room instead of the one she usually uses in her apartment. The answer is so clear that she doesn’t believe she needs to vocalize it, though. Dorothea has a king-sized bed and she wants all the space she can find.

Her hands are deep in Edelgard’s white, silky hair, her mouth completely lost to her lips, her mind running wild and free. She isn’t thinking far more than the next seconds, barely planning her next moves as she lets her instinct take control of her, the fire running in her veins fueling her muscles and filling her mind with a fog thick and powerful.

It’s a wonder she can walk them both to the bed and toss Edelgard there, enjoying the power in her muscles that allow her to do that. Ingrid takes a second to appreciate her work, a piece of art that looks at her with intense eyes, a stare heavy in meaning and wanting. Edelgard extends a hand to invite her to close their distance again, and Ingrid does slowly, taking in her slim silhouette framed by Dorothea’s white sheets, her long hair spread around her like a halo, the first buttons if her shirt unbuttoned that allow some white skin to pop through, a small window of what’s under the fabric, what’s waiting for her hands to unreveal.

Ingrid swallows but goes willingly, using her body to cover Edelgard’s and resuming her kissing without rush, yet without hesitation. They take their time, just open mouth kisses they’ve grown used to by now, familiar with the shape of their mouths and the warm, sweet feeling that they get from each of them.

Ingrid cups her cheek, trying to keep her still under her.

Edelgard runs her hand through her strong, narrow waist. She tries to get a hold on her to change position once again.

Ingrid bites her slightly and opens an eye to look at her.

Edelgard moans softly, her hands losing strength, weak under the soft assault Ingrid’s unleashing upon her. A second bite and her moan rises, her throat dry and yet able to muster the strength to let Ingrid know exactly where to give attention to her skin is more sensitive. 

Ingrid pulls away slightly, just enough to place her hand between them, starting the slow, delicate process of unbuttoning her shirt. It’s a dangerous process as well. Ingrid never realized how complicated that operation could be when she’s so thirsty for the skin under the clothes when her every action is watched and wished by lilac eyes that can barely keep open as she keeps kissing the woman they belong to.

She doesn’t finish unbuttoning the shirt, but she can now slide it down Edelgard’s collarbone and shoulders, and a whole new world has been opened for her. Territory to explore and give attention to, skin white that’s turning pink by the blood rushing behind it, flesh soft and silky that begs for her attention. Ingrid’s mind can keep track and focus only on one thing at a time, and she’s completely lost kissing her bare shoulders and neck, too busy in enjoying every second to realize this is the first time she’s been in that position.

Too busy to realize Edelgard had tried to change positions and she hadn’t been able by Ingrid’s sheer willpower and strength, completely swept away by her attentions.

Ingrid manages to unbutton the rest of her shirt, now trailing kisses alongside her chest, her smooth skin over her abdomen, the muscles building there and her belly button. Her hands let go of her shoulders to grab her hips, her mouth famish as she kisses every inch of skin she can find. Edelgard arches her back, granting every silence request she has.

Ingrid’s hands find the beltline of Edelgard’s pants and her mind goes blank. She stops for a second, her lips still on her warm belly, but unsure of how to proceed. Edelgard waits for a second, before cupping her right cheek and using her left hand to begin unclasping her pants.

“It’s ok, you’re ok. I want this.” She whispers, a reassuring smile as Ingrid blinks and gets back into her own skin, trembling hands helping Edelgard to get out of her pants. She’s taken back by the view in front of her. Ingrid finding fitting she’s on her knees, looking at the woman under her, in her underwear, looking at her while biting her lower lip, and raising an eyebrow, an invitation of sorts.

She dives again in her skin, kissing her stomach, her sides, the bone in her hips, feeling under her hands her thighs and barely grazing the skin that leads to her buttocks. Ingrid feels as she’s in a ritual, worshipping Edelgard that just opens and blossoms at her touch, under her eyes.

Edelgard moans and answers every touch, every kiss, every caress with her own.

Suddenly, strong, decided hands take her face and force her up again, keeping her at a distance, lilac eyes clouded by so many emotions she mirrors are scrutinizing her, before placing a somewhat chaste kiss in her lips.

“Ingrid, may I undress you?” She asks, her voice hoarse, her pulse throbbing in her neck, yet her eyes fix in hers, her hands firmly in her cheeks. Ingrid swallows and nods, she can’t believe she can blñush any more, but she’s sure she does, and then Edelgard brings her in for a kiss and her mind falls again in a foggy state where thinking becomes an almost impossible task.

To Edelgard’s delight, as the kiss goes on Ingrid slowly relents, relaxing muscles that had been clenching for a while until only some small tension in her shoulders remain as a sight she is a bit unsure about how things are going. She wants to please, to touch the beautiful, almost completely bare woman in front of her and make more of those amazing sounds keep coming from her mouth until the room is nothing but encased in the melody, the cadence of her moans. Yet decides it’s ok to trust her, to trust the connection she felt back and the bar and continues to do so even then.

She picks up Edelgard’s hands and places them on the tie, which is already askew since it was used so many times, tugged and dragged at, she wonders now how it didn’t come undone before. Nevertheless, now the woman traces tentative fingers over the fabric, then to her neck. She graces the exposed skin with fluttering touches that make Ingrid shudder, before enclosing around the knot and undoing it after some tries. They chuckle a little at how hesitant and unpracticed her fingers are, but then that is to be expected to an extent. Unfortunately, it isn’t every day one can find a beautiful lady in a suit, look complete with a tie, walking around like that. Even in a gay bar.

The tie is ceremoniously thrown to the floor, just where the rest of Edelgard’s clothes are, and although her hands are keen to push the suit open and away from Ingrid, she reels herself in, out of respect for the girl, and instead slides her head inside it, curving slightly over her collarbone, over the strong shoulder muscles, squeezing, taunting. 

“Is this ok?” She asks in a low voice, her lilac eyes inquiringly setting on Ingrid’s emerald ones. There’s no push, no impatience, but all the gentleness in the world. Understanding, too, the mere look for consent without the presence of a grudge if none is given.

The blonde can only ascent with her head, touching Edelgard’s bare back as an incentive, a silent way to say go-ahead while also quenching her desire for the other woman’s silky skin. 

She does a sharp intake of breath when Edelgard’s mouth replaces the hand, lips grazing Ingrid’s throat as softly as she possibly can, glad to feel a slow rumble in them as she progresses, planting kisses and pecks around her neck, biting the tip of her shoulder, her hands sliding inside the clothing, running on her naked arms and the swell of her biceps as she eventually takes the suit off, ever so slowly, almost taunting her as well with that.

“Goddess, you are beautiful.” Edelgard whispers, her fingers curling in her pants, soft lips edging closer and closer to her neck, caressing it before moving down to kiss the top of her covered chest, over her breasts, before moving her head away so as to look at Ingrid again. “You are… incredible.” She punctuates that with a peck on the top of her stomach, proud of herself for the small shiver that elicits. “May I?” Her fingers tug at the band of her pants, again not forceful. Another question, another show that she means to do nothing more than the blonde is comfortable with.

Ingrid consents and watches in a daze as the other woman unbuttons her pants in a languid way. Allowing her to stop that in every moment, if she feels like so. Which isn’t the case, after all. The blonde realizes, as her pants are taken to her knees, then to the floor, how the other girls she kissed and made out with didn’t feel as… right as that was. How it wasn’t as respectful, how she was laughed at before and that wasn’t necessary at all. 

In sum, how those other girls didn’t really like her for who she was, but wanted nothing more than the promise of a good night. Were keen on shunning her when that wasn’t delivered at once.

The way Edelgard looks at her, taking in every inch of her form with eyes, hands, ghosting touches and skittering kisses is just too much. She can no longer keep her voice at bay, moaning freely when sensitive points are touched and explored.

Ingrid swallows again, her throat dry and her mouth on fire, Edelgard’s eyes on her are as dangerous as her fingertips, tracing shapeless patterns in her thighs, her forearms, her shoulders, her hands just tempting her by sliding under the fabric of her shirt.

An invitation she can’t refuse, can she?

Edelgard takes her time caressing her, following the lines of her body, her long neck and collarbones, the muscles that twitch under her skin playing with the dim light in the room. She enjoys how Ingrid’s breath hitches every time she discovers a sensitive spot, Edelgard makes sure to burn each of them in her mind, promising herself to enjoy them to the point of exhaustion that night. 

Ingrid’s eyes are wide, staring at her with a dumbfounded expression. She’s both gorgeous and handsome to a point she can’t even begin to fathom.

Edelgard smiles and snuggles a bit closer, never stopping tracing her body with her hungry, yet patient hands.

It’s Ingrid the one that takes the next step forward, cupping her cheek and guiding her into a kiss Edelgard’s more than happy to share. Ingrid’s lips are parted, all of her reservations and shyness lost now, her tongue welcomed as she looks for hers, her eyes sliding shut and her conscious thoughts flying away with no regrets.

Kissing a gorgeous woman in the middle of a night she didn’t expect much from, what else she could ask for?

Her moans rise again, as Ingrid grabs her face with both her hands now, slowly escalating the intensity of their kisses, gasping for air when separated, feasting in her soft lips and her weak moans when together. Her hands itch now, demanding her to continue unveiling and discovering every single spot from the hot, smooth skin of Ingrid, every mole that’s hidden by the fabric of her shirt, every scar that may surprise her and she’s bowed to kiss that night.

Edelgard’s fingers are slow, subtly guiding the shirt out of her body even though she feels almost feverish with the desire to do so. She is ever respectful and light, never demanding. Only wishing to please, as much as she wants to expose the other woman, to see her as she is, to take delight in all that has been concealed from her and she kept imagining back at the bar. Edelgard asks for consent again, just as the hand that isn’t on her arm goes down Ingrid’s chest, in between her breasts, over a chiseled stomach and curls on its hem. The blonde is unable to say no, first because she really wanted to keep on going and also because there is no way to deny that woman, that kind, loving woman who is showering her with attention without ever stepping over boundaries. The thing is, Ingrid does more than just say ‘yes’. She places her own hands over Edelgard’s and helps, showing how much more comfortable she is feeling with the whole setting, how willing she is to trust the woman and let her feel wanted, too.

How the hell did she even run into her anyways? Ingrid can’t remember that, in the end she is the one to take the shirt from her body, the sudden chill lasting no more than a second before Edelgard's hand is on her torso, her irises drinking her in and warming her up at the same time.

She can’t keep herself from looking, touching and squeezing, first with her eyes, then her hands and finally, her mouth. Traveling from Ingrid’s shoulder to her neck with the slightest of kisses, her soft lips ghosting over skin and teasing just as light, hanging on her throat, the line of her jaw, a spot under her ear. Her fingers sliding down from cheekbones to shoulder blades, one hand cupping the small of her back whereas the other goes down her chest in between her breasts, teasing the slightest before going to her abs and finally her waist. 

Her mouth finally goes to Ingrid’s ear, biting the lobe and chuckling at the shiver she got in response. “You’re so, so beautiful.” She whispers, realizing that was a good move when the blonde touched her back, running her nails up and down, in circles that are faster and faster as she keeps repeating that in between kisses and bites, her fingers varying pressure in squeezes and touches that are barely there to begin with.

Her hands trail the length of her back again, Ingrid feels the need to growl at that last piece of clothing that dares to stand its way between her and Edelgard, yet even in that primal state, her mind supplies an important detail. Sobering up just enough to concentrate to form coherent thoughts and words, she caresses Edelgard’s hips and goes up to her waist, her sides and her back, till her fingers ghost over the clasp of her bra.

She stops there for a second, working the courage to look at those lilac, hypnotic eyes, and whisper a question that makes her hands tremble and her heartthrob in anticipation. “Can I unclasp it?” her voice is little, but her light green eyes are decided and firm. Edelgard raises an eyebrow, before smiling and nodding, her straddling position secured by her legs around Ingrid’s hips, her elbows resting in her shoulders as she leans in and steals kisses, breaking any kind of coherent thought that was left in the blonde’s brain.

Minding their kisses, Ingrid fumbles blindly and unclasps Edelgard’s bra with delicacy, enjoying how the piece of clothing just yields and lets her lover’s chest free for her to care and enjoy. She breaks free of the soft, wet assault her mouth is under and trails kisses from the corner of her mouth, her jawline, her long neck, her beautiful collarbone, to the place where her breast unite, and she rests there for just a second, breathing in all the emotions that are running through her making her shiver and the hair in the back of her back stand.

She takes a second, Edelgard is patient and keeps still, she can hear her heart thundering through her rib cage.

And then, slowly, she slides a finger under her bra, her index, then her thumb, and she lifts the clothe out of her way and start kissing her from the soft, pristine curve of her breast, going up slowly, shivering each time her mouth and tongue cause Edelgard to tremble in her arms, she finds her left nipple and she’s too content to think anything else but to dedicate all her attention to it.

She can’t get enough.

It’s mesmerizing, how each touch, each light stroke of her tongue, just an insinuation of a bite makes the nipple in her lips reacts, standing up, daring her to keep going on, to kiss her just a bit harder, to bite her just a bit stronger.

To devour her thoroughly and meticulously.

She is more than ecstatic to comply.

It’s the first time Ingrid is so deep into it, so blown and swept away, the first time she can just close her eyes and keep feasting in the feeling of the soft, tender and yet heavy breasts in her hands.

She wishes it could last forever.

Ingrid gets rid of Edelgard’s bra altogether, now splitting her attention and making sure she doesn’t miss a single spot to kiss, to suck, to bite. Edelgard’s white skin is pink and sensitive and blushed after she gives it attention. She knows the clock in the wall is tickling, she knows that the night is slowly and yet unfailingly slipping away.

And Edelgard must sense it too, she leans forward, forcing Ingrid back onto her back to kiss her again, their bodies joined by their hips and their shoulders, their breasts pressing against each other sending electric waves through Ingrid’s running mind. Edelgard, slowly, caresses her side, never stopping, running all her length from her chest to her hip, just to the limit Ingrid’s underwear has created, before running up again.

Ingrid lets herself be swallowed by it, down by the affection and attention, soft and tender and malleable in Edelgard’s hands, till her lover reaches for her right hand and, with a question in her eyes, places her hand in her own inner thigh, keeping it there firm, but not moving. Her other hand cupping her cheek and running a loving thumb in her cheekbone.

It takes Ingrid a couple of seconds to understand the full implications of it.

“Umh…”

“Are you comfortable with this?” Edelgard asks, her voice hoarse, her tone filled with her own need, yet patient still. “Do you want me to stop?”

“I…” Ingrid breathes in, deeply, centering herself, focusing on what she wants and what she’s willing to give. “Yes, it’s ok..” She mutters, finally, moving her hand slowly to Edelgard’s panties. Her lover kisses her to soothe her, keeping her hand over hers and guiding it to rest just over the fabric, keeping it still so they can get used to the feeling.

And the feeling will make Ingrid explode, she’s sure of that. She’ll burst and her mind will completely be gone by how hot it feels, how soft it feels, how tender and swollen it is. The wetness that not even the fabric can hold and help.

The realization that this is her doing leaves her trembling, a strange mix of pride and astonishment.

Edelgard guides her first, in a gentle circular pattern that goes over her clit, still hidden by her clothing. She draws a breath when Ingrid picks up the cue and continues on her own, letting go of her hand to grab her shoulders and dig her fingers there, kissing her neck as Ingrid keeps discovering sensitive spots and exploring them with no rush. She adds her thumb to the circular pattern, closing her eyes to fix her attention in how her fingers discover new territory, in how Edelgard trembles, and shivers and moans when she does something right. Every time that Edelgard bites her neck when she does something extremely well.

When she’s built enough confidence, she stops, her left hand firmly in Edelgard’s waist, her face nestled in her neck, kissing her slightly, easing her into what’s to come.

Her right hand is strong and skilled, yet she decides for a soft approach, sliding her pinky finger first, both of them trembling in anticipation. Edelgard starts to rock her hips in a pace that’s meant to just build up, till it makes them reach the heavens. Ingrid bites her own lips, her eyes shut strongly as she feels Edelgard’s skin, her second finger hooking her underwear and sliding it out of the way. It’s wet, it’s silky, it’s out of this world.

She can’t get enough.

Edelgard waits, a sudden cold feeling conquering her before Ingrid, tentatively, slides a finger inside with ease, her thumb over her clit. Her hips start rocking again, inviting her to slide inside her just a bit more, open and hot and soft for her.

And Ingrid complies, there’s no power in this realm that can keep her from worshipping and caressing for her lover tonight.

Ingrid is tentative in her approach, unsure of just how much pressure she can exert without hurting, even though a part of her is so hazy with desire, so lost with all that she is feeling that it’s hard to keep control. She matches Edelgard’s motions, her fingers thrusting just as her hips buckle against her, reveling in all the sweet sounds those motions elicit from the beautiful woman. It’s a slow pace at first, not only since she’s exploring it, getting drunk with all those new feelings, but also because she understands how even that can be a tease. How it can help making Edelgard come undone simply like that.

She pushes her digits in, then slides them out while stretching them apart a little, sensing how that brings about a new reaction from her lover. A new shudder, a higher moan. Her lilac eyes, already half-lidded, close at that and she throws back her head only if just for a moment. And it’s heavenly, Ingrid thinks, to see her like that. To see that part of her, so completely free, in the same way she feels herself becoming at each passing second. 

It is too much to ask for that night, for that moment, to last forever?

Edelgard recovers, places her head on the nook of Ingrid’s neck and nibbles, the motion soft and weak. Her hips trembling as her voice reaches a crescendo, an unrelenting whimper leaving her parted lips as Ingrid keeps ongoing, each thrust a little harder as she gains more and more confidence that she  _ might  _ be doing something right. 

After a sudden bout of inspiration, the blonde uses her spare hand to adjust Edelgard, placing one of her thighs underneath her for more support - or so she tells herself anyway. Drawing her closer to her mouth while keeping the motion on her fingers steady, this time slowing down a little in order to taunt her, she whispers in Edelgard’s ear: “Please let me know if I’m doing something wrong.”

She has to keep herself from giggling when it takes a while for the other woman to answer, her voice coming in between pants: “Believe me… you are… uh… not. But th-thank you.” Another whimper leaving her lips after that, coaxed maybe by those words, or the small bite she receives on her earlobe as a response. 

Edelgard is melting at her, soft mewls escaping her throat uninhibited as it goes on in an excruciatingly languid place. Decides to take some semblance of control left,while worrying that maybe Ingrid needs some coaxing as well, she leans into her ear and is the one to whisper this time, trying her best to keep get a hold of her voice:

“You are... Doing so, so good.” She repeats a few times, running her hands down Ingrid’s waist, squeezing them, then places one hand on her back and scratches her the slightest. Not enough to leave a mark, but only to entice, to make her shiver and tremble just as she is. “You are… agh… amazing, you know. Don’t - don’t hold back.”

Ingrid doesn’t know what exactly allows her to feel better, more in control about the entire endeavor. Maybe those words, mixed with the sounds of pleasure that mingle into them. Or how good the other woman feels, how soft, warm and utterly open to her in that moment. The kisses and bites Edelgard playfully gives her, as well as how strongly she tugs in her short hair, just edging her on, making her finger unconsciously pick up the pace. The doubts in her mind subside, stop being a hindrance to what she wants to do. Feels like doing.

She is not in Fhirdiad. She can be herself. She is herself, finally, then, when her fingers twist and turn inside Edelgard, making new patterns and touching more sensitive spots than before. Her mouth covering the smaller woman’s shoulders with little nips and longer kisses, then going back to her lips. Her chest. Every part of her that Ingrid can touch, she does, while wishing for much, much more. 

For a while, too entranced in her own sensations, she fails to notice how Edelgard’s voice rises, her moans becoming more and more often. Almost a whole stream of them, a melody of their own as they rise as well. She feels the other woman’s muscles clenching, her body becoming taut, back arching and ramrod straight…

In one second, everything stops. Her hips remain still, locked tight. Her breathing, even faster than before, hitching before she finally lets go after an actual scream, a first in her life. She relaxes on Ingrid’s body, her entire self unfurling for none but Ingrid to see. Has she ever shown that part of herself to another person, before? Has she ever come that undone, either? She doesn’t think so, at least not at that moment.

She is about to tell her so, when she notices Ingrid has yet to relent.

Edelgard closes her eyes, clutching Ingrid tight and close. She’s still going, as if she didn’t register her high cry, her coming in her arms. She clenches her teeth, thinking about asking her to stop, but she’s still sailing high in the waves of her climax, her muscles seizing, her walls pulsating against Ingrid’s fingers.

She uses her own strength to placate the pace, slowing it down as she bites her lower lip and moans weakly in Ingrid’s ear.

And Ingrid slows down, looking for her mouth to kiss her, drinking all of her moans, her gasps, her pleasured expressions as she comes undone.

She’s done it.

She can’t believe it, can she?

She’s done it and her mind doesn’t find a logical explanation for it.

She opens her eyes, blown away by Edelgard’s expression, her eyes closed, her eyebrows knit together, her breathing slowly coming to a normal rate crashing against hers.

It’s perfect, it’s a perfect moment, a perfect second, and it’s yours. It is her doing that the woman in her arms came undone as she just did.

It’s her doing and she can keep going, she can have it again.

Ingrid breaks the kiss and joins their foreheads, “was that ok?” she mumbles, delighted when she hears Edelgard chuckle and nod.

“More than ok.”

“Can I…” She swallows, “can I have you again?”

“I’d love that.”

Her confidence boosts through the sky. She leans up and kisses her again, their rhythm completely stops now. She’s just enjoying the last pulsations in her hand, her blood running wild by each of them. Edelgard readjusts her seating, her body starts to cry for a new orgasm. Her skin thirsty for the blonde’s kisses. She looks down to her green eyes, her handsome face, her strong shoulders. Ingrid oozes confidence and it makes her want her even more if that’s possible.

Ingrid sees the silent plea in her eyes and smiles, building up their pace again, rocking her slowly with her thigh, raising her head to capture her breast in her mouth, massaging the other one with her left hand. Edelgard arches her back and moans softly, her climax building from scratch again, the fire in her lower belly raging as it grows and consumes her. Each touch melts her, each kiss makes her ask for more, and Ingrid is happy to comply.

Suddenly, Ingrid’s left-hand grabs Edelgard’s side, strong and secure in her waist, an anchor that keeps her grounded through the waves of pleasure that are rising through her body again. Ingrid smiles through the kiss she’s devoted herself to, before tensing her muscles and using her hips to flip Edelgard into her back and shift positions. Her hips are still connected, her body comfortable and resting on top of Edelgard, her lover’s legs now around her hips as she raises both eyebrows and looks at her with a mischievous smile.

“Oh?” She teases, stopping for a second to cup her cheeks looking for an explanation. Ingrid doesn’t have one, she leans in for a kiss and starts their pace again, completely in control. If Edelgard has a complaint it dies when she moans again, her mind blank when Ingrid starts playing with her clit again, her thumb going over it again and again and again, ceaseless, relentless.

Slow, firm thrusts complimenting each caress.

She claws her back, feeling the strong muscles there, sharp and corded, her sweat making her fingers lose grip and slip. Edelgard bites her shoulder in retaliation, she wants to get her closer, feel her trembling and yelling her name, patting till she turns into a mindless beast that whines in her arms completely taken away by pleasure.

But she’s the one that’s losing grip in her consciousness, she’s the one that can’t control her voice any longer, her throat sore but unyielding.

A name repeated over and over and over again.

“Ingrid!”

And her lover answers her call, kissing her neck, looking for her pulse to bite her softly, her tongue pressing intoxicated looking for more. To feel her even further, a deeper connection she isn’t sure she can achieve, but she’d be damn if she didn’t try.

She keeps building up the pace, she can barely feel her right hand, three fingers deep inside her, her thumb never stopping, and she rejoices in how Eldelgard’s moans work their way up, how her voice rises and her arms hold her closer and stronger, her body trembling.

So she keeps pushing, keeps kissing and biting, suckling a bit too, her hips going faster and stronger at every passing second. Until Edelgard just can't take it anymore, gripping the bedsheet and twisting it in her hands as she feels herself coming again. 

Edelgard knows she’ll be hoarse after this, she fails to care however. She can’t stop herself, her face twisted in a frown born of her pleasure, her orgasm still flowing high in her muscles, as she uses her legs to keep Ingrid in place, who seemed happy to continue despite her climax. Their hips still connected, she's trembling and panting, her moans are soft now, but still easing her down to her senses slowly.

Ingrid stops, joining their foreheads, changing her approach as she kisses her now tenderly and gently, she kisses her forehead, her cheeks, her ears, her temples. Edelgards starts breathing deep, a slower pace as her panting dies and she gets back to herself completely. She smiles and kisses her back, moving slightly. Ingrid takes the cue and moves her right hand slowly, her fingers out slowly one after the other.

When she’s out of Edelgard, her hand suddenly cold, she trembles hugging her lover. Her heart is hammering in her chest, and she’s just content in having her in her arms.

She’s ecstatic, every single sensation burned in her mind. The velvet feeling in her fingers never truly gone. She closes her eyes, hugging her tighter. She wants to have her in her arms forever and never let her go. Edelgard let her indulge, kissing her and caressing her shoulders, sides, arms. She reciprocates every kiss, every touch, she wishes she could feel and vibrate with every moan.

Of course, Edelgard waits for a moment of peace. Slowly positions her arms and legs so she will have enough leverage for what she wants to do. Has to stop herself from giggling, still giddy with the pleasure from her previous orgasms, when she notices her lover has yet to see what she is doing, to interpret her small cues.

Well, too late. When Ingrid is about to open her eyes and glance at her, more than likely in an adoring way, she clenches her muscles and flips them over, so she's the one on top at last. The motion alerting Ingrid ever the slightest, a small yelp that’s cute nevertheless escaping her lips once she sees herself splayed and on Edelgard’s mercy like that. 

Edelgard looks at her, she feels Ingrid’s confidence slipping away, her doubts creeping back onto her as she licks her lips in a nervous tick. Ingrid looks vulnerable laying in her back, her eyes wide and fixed on hers. Edelgard hovers over her, her hands barely touching her skin, puzzled as to how it shivers when she grazes it.

She leans in, kissing her softly, taking her time to make her relax, her right hand now resting in her shoulder, she covers her chest with hers, her white hair caressing her cheeks as the kiss breaks into multiple soft touches. Edelgard cups her cheek and pulls away just enough to look at her eyes.

“Hey, is it ok for me to undress you?” She asks, trying to convey to her how everything is ok, how she’ll never do something she isn’t comfortable with. Ingrid licks her lips again, before nodding, still nervous at the prospect but wishing to keep the night going. Wishing to enjoy it just a little further.

Edelgard smiles and takes it slowly, she unclasps her bra and kisses her lightly, butterfly kisses almost, before she licks her and Ingrid moans loudly, startling herself in the process. She understands now why Edelgard liked it so much. Ingrid shivers in her hands, her back arches so it's closer to Edelgard's mouth and she complies, she kisses her and touches her and erases from her mind any fear, any self-doubt she had before. Her hand flies again over her skin, running through her side, over her last piece of underwear and her thighs, over and over, until Ingrid opens herself, lost in kisses and overwhelming feelings and sensations she can’t quite process but she wants to keep feeling nonetheless.

And Edelgard senses it, and she's gentle as she keeps kissing her, drawing the straight line of her belly with her mouth, taking her time to drink from her skin just as Ingrid has done before on her. Her lips gentle but firm, a single purpose on her mind.

Ingrid shivers at the slightest touches, it makes Edelgard’s heart sore each time she realizes how much she’s feeling, how much she’s letting herself go. Yet she goes slowly and softly before committing, making sure she's fine with being kissed, being caressed and handled like she’s doing now, she’s dedicated to making Ingrid feel comfortable, feel wished for.

She’s dedicated to claiming her as hers that night with all the implications.

She misses her way down slowly, her hands making a similar path down her sides until they rest over her panties. She stops, this is a barrier she can’t just overcome by force, breaking through her way as she would do in some of her day to day decisions. Edelgard takes to her knees, looking up to Ingrid in a questioning way. Ingrid stops and stares, as well. She’s lost, aroused, and high in her own pleasure; she takes a couple of seconds to piece together the questioning look in Edelgard’s eyes. When she does her eyes widen before she swallows and nods slightly.

“Just let me know if you want me to stop, please…” She said, her voice low and hoarse, her wanting patent in every syllable. Slowly, taking her time, taking every second to unveil her once more.

Edelgard wanted to unveil all her secrets. She wanted to get to know her, to take her out on dates, to see her drinking a cup of coffee, to see her green eyes against the blue sky of Enbarr.

She bites her bottom lip and pushes her panties away, painfully slow, looking always at her eyes to make sure she still has permission to continue. She gets the clothing out of their way, letting it fall to the floor with the rest of their clothes, it won’t fulfill a purpose this night anymore.

Edelgard kisses her again, softly, before returning to her mission, she kisses her inner thighs, taking her time, feeling the blonde relaxed and open in her hands. She smiles as she presses another kiss in her warm, hot skin.

She’s burning.

Yet they both will burn that night.

Edelgard, ever so slightly, uses her right thumb to barely graze her clit, Ingrid jerks at the motion, completely taken away by it, her muscles harden and she tenses again. Edelgard’s relentless, she keeps kissing her, letting her relax in her hands, feeling her muscles soften as pleasure takes hold on her again, her mind foggy by the attention she’s receiving by her attentive mouth. And then she caresses her clit again, this time lingering on it and Ingrid just gasps before surprising herself with a moan. She bites her right knuckles, closing her eyes, no coherent thoughts in her mind, just a feeling that consumes her and sweeps her away in an ocean she’s never known before but she longs for.

Edelgard stops, looking for her eyes, Ingrid takes her time, she shivers when the attention stops, feeling a gust of cold air around her, her groin aching and wanting. Her eyes are clouded as she looks at Edelgard, puzzled. “Can I continue?” She asks, her mouth hovering dangerously close to her clit, her breath grazing it and making her tremble in anticipation.

Ingrid manages to nod, somehow, and Edelgard smiles, replacing her thumb with her mouth before sliding a finger inside her surprisingly easily.

Both acts are too much, so that Ingrid shivers, arching her back, bringing herself closer to Edelgard’s body, to the warmth and the attention that she is providing. She starts moving that sole finger slowly, very gently, happy at how warm the blonde already is. Her lips sucking at her clit as well with small motions. Small, ghosting motions that leave a lot up to Ingrid’s imagination, so her senses don't get overwhelmed at first, but are eased into all the experience.

All so she can get used to it gradually opening herself even more and relaxing into Edelgard’s touch. She has to stop herself from smiling at each moan, each sensation that shakes Ingrid anew, that makes her jolt, shudder or sigh. The fact that after a while the blonde intertwines her fingers in her hair to press her closer. So she gives her clit a slow lick, marveling at the exquisite taste of that woman, and slides in another finger, moving only the slightest bit faster.

She was teased in such a form before, when Ingrid suddenly changed her pace to something incredibly languid or upped the notch, moved faster. Well. It was time for her to feel what that felt like.

Edelgard shifts her position in small movements in order to not startle Ingrid, accommodating herself so as to bring her left hand up and play with one of her breasts. Feels her nipple hard and responsive to the touch, to the slight pressure she applies with one digit. Feels as it changes, becomes even tenser when her finger plays with it in the faintest brushes. She sucks her clit a bit faster, enveloping it with her soft lips and letting her tongue lap at it some. Every now and then grazes it with her teeth, her mind going through the ceiling with every moan that escapes Ingrid in response, how her tone shifts in response and becomes sometimes higher, throaty, but all in all an echo of pleasure that engulfs them both. Her back arches without her even realizing it, every muscle contracting in a way that isn’t painful, but a mere response to the stimuli she receives, her fingers digging into Edelgard’s scalp more and more forcefully, her anchor of sorts, bringing her closer to where she needs it the most.

Edelgard is delighted to play with her, but after a while of teasing decides it is a bit too cruel to go on like that. She builds up pace albeit in the slowest way she can manage to do so, and at the same time dares to add another finger. Waits with bated breath for a reaction and is more than happy when Ingrid rocks her hips, picking up a pace that is all hers, a little uneven at times, unsure in others. It works better than words for translating her inexperience, her enjoyment of it. The desire that runs through her, that has taken roots into her entire being and leaves no space for her mind to think of anything. To wonder about what ifs and what nots. There’s only there and then, only them and that, for her, is more than enough.

More than she could ask for, more than she thought she would get by agreeing to Dorothea’s stupid bet that afternoon. 

She doesn't realize how quickly she's out of breath. Her unfocused, hooded eyes looking at the edge, at the ceiling above them as her muscles have relaxed so completely she can’t afford to do anything else. Pressure building inside of her, through her, pouring into her bloodstream and taking over everything else as she nears her climax.

It is at that moment that Ingrid has one coherent thought, realizes she doesn't even know exactly how it'll feel. What it’ll be like to give herself over to someone else like that and come undone after everything. She doesn't notice that she's almost there, so focused she is on that everything. Her body registering, almost wanting to commit to memory how Edelgard feels, on how she's being touched in that way.

She becomes aware of the fact she's been moaning as her senses become sharper and shaper at every passing second. She finally hears it, her voice high as it responds to each thrust and lick, each teasing bite here and there. Her fingers curl on Eldelgard’s head and she gets taut as she comes at last, her muscles tensing all at once before relaxing, before letting go of all they have held for so long and eventually enjoy just… being.

She realizes she is panting, completely taken by it, still moaning since Edelgard hasn't stopped, just slowed down enough to give her some respite and she gets a few her bearings. Her skin, sensitive and keen on letting every single brush against it be known in an amplified way.

And too late she notices she might have done the same thing to Edelgard before. Pushing her past that orgasm, that moment of release and blissfulness. And how much that feels, how… good, yes, but how much better it would be for them to rest as well.

She closes her knees to bring Edelgard to a stop. Places her hands on her shoulders and motions for her to get up, to look at her, to be level with her. When the silver-haired woman relents and does as she is being asked, Ingrid bends and kisses her again, wanting to kiss her soft and deep and tender for as long as she can afford to, even if they have to stay there on borrowed time.

There is nothing she would like more than for that night to play endlessly every day, repeating itself with all the variations they can and would come up with. She closes her eyes as Edelgard kisses her and she tastes herself in her lips and her tongue, and all her worries, all her concerns, everything gets just blown away by this woman. By that beautiful stranger who had been mesmerized by her, by reasons yet unknown to her.

And despite the fact that Ingrid likes to consider herself a realist at best, a pessimist at worse, she smiles into the kiss and Edelgard breaks it, looking at her with a smile but a raised eyebrow. The silent wonder in them too loud for anyone to not notice it as came and went away, ebbing out of her lilac eyes for the next second or so. Being replaced by tenderness, a tentative feeling. The wish to open up to the woman she had shared so much with during the last few hours.

Which is why she ends up being the one to break the silence, her voice shy as it has never been before that moment in time, at least not to Ingrid’s ears, as she whispers:

"Would you believe me if I said it was my first time?"

The blonde can do no more than stare at her, gauging her face, her intonation, as if to see if the woman is joking or pulling some kind of prank on her "N-no? It was mine, but you know that already. You are so… You seemed to be so… uh... " She's at a loss for words, blushes a bit when Edelgard chuckles at her, watching her try to communicate, the way her cheeks are flushed and her skin is still coated by some perspiration.

They kiss and touch, embracing, trying to commit each other to memory like that. Unsure of what would come, when the light of day would embrace them and perhaps pull them apart from one another. As daily chores would take over their minds and maybe that encounter would become nothing more than a nice thing to mention over some coffee with close friends. Yet they hedge from that thought, unknowingly so at the same time, wishing that it is not the end. That there could be more. 

In the end they laugh, while embracing, Ingrid feeling extremely carefree and happy, in a way she has never experienced before. Wonders if that is what would happen if she ever tried shedding the many, heavy masks she has to wear around others in Fhirdiad, but again abandons that trail of thought in favor of enjoying that moment she has created with the incredible woman in her arms.

Before she could know it and maybe fueled by her strong wish that there is more to it - more to them- than just a night, the words leave her mouth of their own volition:

"Edelgard, would you like to go out with me on a date again? I still have some time in Enbarr and we could… I don’t know, really."

The blonde has one second to feel vulnerable, to expect a negative answer and a rejection, until Edelgard raises her head and looks at her, a sweet smile lingering on her lips "Oh, so you're not from here after all... Well, of course I would like to go on a date with you. And... I could always show you around some more."

Both of them notice how her words, though light, are tinged with doubt, with some slight disappointment behind them. So that is why she never saw Ingrid in Enbarr before - she isn’t from there. And if that is the case… should she even have hope they could be something more? Should she even bother asking or dreaming about such a scenario?

Fear clogs her throat, a first in that entire night. Makes her unable to utter the words she would really like to say. Stops her from asking about visiting her in Fhirdiad - there is some considerable distance between the two cities and Edelgard isn’t one for traveling, but she is more than willing to take the bus, her own car, hell, even a plane if it means seeing Ingrid again. However, she has been called out for saying things too early. For not noticing when someone just wanted to kiss her for fun, to show her off to friends. Older flings, the phantom memory of such old pains, making her uncertain about how to proceed without scaring off the blonde or scarring herself further. 

It would be useless for her to deny she did like this girl, though, and in a very different way than she liked others before. The way her emerald eyes glitter when looking at her… could that be an indication she meant more than just what they shared in that night? Because even though Ingrid had asked her on a date, well… she would like to keep things a bit longer, more meaningful, than only limited to her time left in Enbarr.

Ingrid chuckles and nods "I'd love that, truly.'' She looks at her, working up the courage, her doubts gaining terrain in her again, despite the big smile that has taken a hold in her lips and refuses to waver away. "And, you know, if it works out... I'd love to show you around Fhirdiad... it's not the most exciting city in Fódlan but..." She looks at Edelgard, at her eyes, warm and gentle, at her reassuring smile. "But I think I'd like to get to know you better there, too..."

Edelgard doesn't quite answer her, just kisses her softly, trying to get every single feeling and sensation in her mind forever, cupping her cheeks and closing her eyes, allowing herself to get lost one more time in her soft, warm mouth, in the strong arms that cuddle her against Ingrid’s chest, the distinct scent of Ingrid’s neck when she nestles herself there, enjoying the feeling of being embraced by this taller, beautiful woman that has just given her such a beautiful night,

Such a priceless gift.

“That sounds like a plan…” She whispers, feeling herself slipping away into the realm of dreams, her tired body aching in all the right places, absolutely content and happy for the night,

Ingrid kisses her forehead once more, before closing her eyes and letting herself go.

A dreamless slumber after a night made out of her dreams. And, who knows? Maybe she can hope for something more.

Maybe she can hope for just a kiss more.

Just a kiss more from Edelgard.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in less than 24 hours. We were consumed by the wildfire of Edelgrid's smut, and we offer our bodies and minds willingly.
> 
> We hope you enjoyed it! We're certainly excited to show it to you guys (maybe a little too excited, please send us your comments and opinions to horny jail).
> 
> Lina and Kuro,


End file.
